fandom elemental bloodline challenge
by darkdrago12
Summary: challenge read and please if you take it tell me so i can read it and there are allot of bloodlines so please at least read them and check out the bloodline you find interesting i made this to give people a chance to make there own fanfics so if you want make your own account then chose one and start the challenge and i am a beta reader so hit me up if you want.


Fandom bloodline challenge

This is a challenge the challenge is to make a fanfiction any pairing but there are 2 conditions one is that you must make Naruto have a elemental bloodline from this website wiki/Category:Kekkei_Genkai and it has to be a real story with a plot line and I ask that you make Naruto not to overpowered I will now list all the elemental bloodlines on the site so you don't have to also a few will be missing but they are the general like ice and wood we see them too much in fanfiction also no dojutsu

Storm release

Sound release

Flora release

Dark release

Nova release

Sea release

Shadow release

Steel release all versions

Metal release all versions

Cloud release

Diamond release

Star release

Typhoon release

Power release

Inferno release

Arctic release

Acid release

Purification release

Glass release

Absolute release

Mind release

Flare release all versions

Flesh release

Sky release

Solar release

Blood release all versions

Nuclear release

Zephyr release

Miasma release

Aether release

Darkness release

Rust release

Land release

Steam release

Dokuton aka poison release

Phoenix release

Frost release

Freezing release

Iron release

Smoke release

Coal release

Brine release

Spark release

Plant release

Destruction release

Smog release

Moon release

Erase release

Disaster release

Forest release

Implosion release

Dawn release

Ink release all versions

Incineration release

Soul release

Sear release

Luna release

Carbon release

Yoshino release (I have no idea)

Power release

Ghost release

Scald release

Void release

Tar release

Shock release

Gas release

Raijin release

Demonic release

Hellfire release

Tidal release

Chaos release

Oil release

Eruption release

Gloom release

Petal release

Blizzard release

Hurricane release

Weather release

Soil release

Quantum release

Creation release

Ocean release

Fluid release

Disruption release

Gem release

Obsidian release

Platinum release

Nova release

Atom release

Aurora flower release

Mercury release

Ashi release

Phloem release

Rose release

Dream release

Dark fire release

Light release

Wave release

Bacteria release

Blast release

Solvent release

Prism release

Brightness release

Season release

Glass release

Corrupt release

Congeal release

Electromagnetism release

Presser release

Rhythm release

Fujin release

Suijin release

Flint release

Lightning dragon release

Kagu-tsuchi release

Cement release

New obsidian release

Chakra release (legit interested in this one)

Paralysis release

Plasma release

Black ice release

Graviton release

Flourish release

Cotton release

Voice release

Force release

Radiation release

Organ release

Ash release

Blaze release

Brimstone release

Core release

Devil release

Desolation release

Dice release

Fume release

Friction release

Fog release

Flash release

Energy release

EMS release

Gale release

Geomagnastorm release

Jet release

Jewel release

Inorganic release

Lethe release

Life release

Liquid nitrogen release

Manifest release

Magma release

Madness release

Melt release

Melody release

Matter release

Meteor release / meteor release (ice)

Moonlight release

Molecule release

Metallic release

Netsu release

Noise release

Opal release

Ore release

Origin release

Pearl release

Perfume release

Pheromone release

Omni release

Pryo release

Prism release

Quake release

Rift release

River release

Sarutahiko release

Seishin release

Shape release

Slime release

Sludge release

Silver release

Gold release

Spark release

Sprite release

Static release

Sub-zero release

Stardust release

State of matter release (I'm not joking as much as I wish I was)

Sulfur release

Swamp release

Tornado release

Turbo release

Vacuum release

Volcano release

Voltage release

Vibration release

And finally zohar release

That was so long now then please look up the release in Google or Bing it if you need help with attacks or to see what they are supposed to do.


End file.
